Something wicked this way comes (Adopted)
by Nightfly123
Summary: For centuries the chiefs of different Viking villages had mysteriously went missing and never came back, now the great Stoick the Vast has been kidnapped by the beast and it's up to Hiccup and his friends to save him from the monster but the big question is can the terrifying monster be matched or more importantly: can it be killed?.
**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait since I have been busy writing other stories and being in a deep depression but now am back since this story has been inside my head (in a nice way) for a long time and wouldn't get out. Anyway enjoy the Story. :)**

On a island called Berk, a 15 year-old boy called Hiccup is being treated as a outcast on Berk ever since he has lost his mother and first started to speak while his father has been very distant since he has been of fighting different monsters offshore.

One day, Hiccup was working in the forge with his boss and a friend of his father Gobber when he heard that his father had mysteriously disappeared during a mission to destroy a mystical beast that has been killing chief's of different villages for centuries.

"Hey Gobber?" asked Hiccup, concerned which got Gobber's attention.

"Yes Hiccup?" asked Gobber, confused.

"You don't think that dad is dead, do you?" asked Hiccup, sadly.

"No I don't think so Hiccup, your father is the most fearsome man I have ever met" assured Gobber. "Am sure that he is alright".

Hiccup wasn't convinced as he then started to walk back home but not before running into someone who had both stood up for him and became his best friend that he so desperately needed.

His name was Snorri Finnsson and he is a part of the Finnsson family who have a high code of honour that they have kept for centuries which was that they should help the weak and stand up for what is right no matter the cost.

Snorri became Hiccup's best friend when he had defended him from Hiccup's arrogant cousin Snotlout who has been bullying Hiccup ever since that they were children until Snorri came into the picture and stood up for Hiccup which from that moment on they had been friends ever since.

"Hey Hiccup, how are you doing?" asked Snorri, cheerfully as he then hugged Hiccup.

"I have been good thanks" said Hiccup, happily hugging Snorri back before they then broke the hug.

"I heard about what to your dad" said Snorri, sadly.

"Yeah me too" said Hiccup.

"Don't worry buddy" said Snorri, placing a and on Hiccup's shoulder. "If you plan on doing something then am with you to the end of the line pal".

"Thanks Snorri" said Hiccup, hugging Snorri.

"Your welcome Hiccup" said Snorri, hugging Hiccup back before they once again broke the hug.

The two friends then walked together to the great hall where the Thorston twins along with Astrid and Fishlegs were eating their food and having a drink which is what Hiccup and Snorri soon did.

The Thorston twins who are called Ruffnut and Tuffnut saw Snorri and gave him a high-five which Snorri happily responded to before Astrid and Fishlegs then ran over to him and hugged him but although he was friends with the Thorston twins along with Astrid and Fishlegs, Snorri was always making sure that they don't say anything rude to Hiccup as he didn't like it when his friend is insulted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stoick the Vast was locked up in a cage full of bones that were so thin that only someone skinny could get past them and Stoick may have lots of muscle but that has already failed him.

Stoick was sitting next to the wall of the cage and silently wept at the fact that he has been distant from his son and that he had never spend any family time with him so they can create a bond.

"Whoa, looks like someone is sad" mocked a evil male voice.

"Hey I am a Viking and we Vikings do not cry" said Stoick, mostly saying it to himself.

"Is that so?" asked the evil male voice. "You see that is you Viking's biggest weakness since if you don't feel fear than you will die easily".

"So why aren't you going finish me off right now?" demanded Stoick, angrily.

"Oh no, that would be almost too easy" said the evil male voice. "You see, I just want someone to try and rescue you before I eventually consider killing you".

"You know, I much rather die than be your slave" said Stoick.

"You, I am going to give your rescuers or rescuer the maximum of 30 days to come and attempt to rescue you" said the evil male voice. "Have a nice day STOICK".

Stoick then went back to weeping as he knew that if someone didn't dare come and try to rescue him then it would mean that he had failed his wife, Hiccup and mostly himself.

* * *

Back with Hiccup, he was sitting on a bench that was next to the fire when Snorri came over and sat next to him with a concerned expression on his face as he wondered what was going through Hiccup's mind right now.

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Snorri had decided that if he wanted to say at least something then it would mean that he would have to start speaking right now if he wanted to know what was wrong with Hiccup.

"So Hiccup, what are you thinking?" asked Snorri.

"I am thinking of going to find my father" said Hiccup.

"You sure?" asked Snorri, worriedly. "You do know that you are taking a huge gamble here?".

"Of course I know that Snorri" said Hiccup. "Even though he hasn't been talking to me very much, I still don't want to let my father die".

"I know" said Snorri, understanding what Hiccup meant before he realized something. "Hey Hiccup, come with me there is something that I want to show you".

"What is it?" asked Hiccup, confused.

"Come on" urged Snorri as he and Hiccup left the Great Hall.

The two friends went straight to Snorri's house and went into his bedroom where Snorri then opened a piece of his bedroom floor which revealed a very old and rusty book which he began to open.

Hiccup was very confused about Snorri's behaviour as he knew that Snorri had something on his mind when he had brought out a very rusty looking book which he began to read at once.

"You see Hiccup, in this book there are legends about a gigantic monster called The Aged Abomination which is a red-death like creature except that it can talk" said Snorri. "My forefathers have searched for this monster but none of them came back".

"You think that this Abomination thing exist?" asked Hiccup.

"Yep" said Snorri. "And I think that it's still out there somewhere".

 **There you go ladies and gentlemen the first chapter is finally done. Also if you are confused by the story being changed is because XiaBerri had allowed me change anything if I wanted to. :)**


End file.
